When a process is performed on a semiconductor substrate or a glass substrate, the semiconductor substrate or the glass substrate is reliably held while being attracted to a supporting table by an electrostatic attraction apparatus utilizing an electrostatic attraction force.    Patent Document 1: JP-A 06-085045    Patent Document 2: JP-A 09-213780    Patent Document 3: JP-A 11-340307